


First Morning

by notjustmom



Series: Pepperony [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), avengers endgame - Fandom
Genre: Endgame fix it, F/M, established pepper potts/tony stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 10:10:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17020689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: The first morning when Tony wakes up at home after being saved..





	First Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Slowly working up a Pepperony canon. I am also still working on the Ironstrange with Peter as son canon... yeah... my brain holds contradictions, so I write them out. :)

Tony pushes himself up against the headboard and tries to catch his breath. He tries to convince himself that he’s home. Pepper is next to him, asleep. He’s home, and there is plenty of air, water, food. He could get out of bed, get dressed, make some coffee and go build something. He could get in his car and drive, drive anywhere. He can do anything he wants, but all he wants to do is touch the woman next to him, and know that she is real, and alive, hadn’t turned to ash like everyone, everything else had. She was -

 

“Tony?”

“Yeah?”

“Come here.”

“In a minute.”

 

Pepper sits up and slowly places her hand on his face, and feels him tremble.

 

“You’re real.”

“Yes, Tony, I’m real. I’m right here.”

“You won’t leave me if I close my eyes?”

“No, I won’t I promise, come here, please?”

Tony nods and slips down under the covers, and carefully brings his arm to curve around her, then kisses her hair, and closes his eyes, then opens them again. “Still here. Both of us are still here.”


End file.
